Maybe the beach isn't that bad?
by yaoifangrl4ever
Summary: Naruto and co. goes to the beach, Naruto is bored, what will Hinata do about it?
1. The beach

I do not own Naruto or any of it's characters, though I really wish I did! 

For once I'm actually writing something other than yaoi, I'm not too sure if it turned out good, but anyway, please read! 

* * *

Maybe the beach isn't that bad?

Naruto, who usually would get pretty fired up at the idea of going to the beach, where now sitting in a chair under a parasol to get some cover from the sun.

He was watching all the others bath and play, but he didn't feel like joining them. Who had come up with this stupid idea to go to the beach when Naruto just wanted to stay at home, training!? To get the answer, we have to go back some hours in time.

Finally the bell rang and everyone hurried out of their classrooms. The only ones that didn't were some guys from Narutos class, they where: Kiba, Sakura, Sasuke, Shino, Shikamaru, Naruto, Gaara, Ino and Hinata. The reason why they didn't all hurry outside, were that Shino had asked them all to stay a little bit, because he told them he had something he wanted to ask them all.

"Now, Shino. What was it that you wanted to ask us?" said a little annoyed Kiba; he wanted to go play with his dog, Akamaru, who was home because they weren't allowed to let animals into school.

"I simply wanted to ask you guys if you wanted to go to the beach today." Shino answered in his usual calm voice.

"The beach?" The pink-haired girl Sakura looked first surprised, then both she and Ino jumped up, shouting "The beach, the beach, boys, boys, yaaay!"

"Well, if Sakura's going then I'll come with you too" Gaara said, with his eyes closed. Even though he and Sakura tried to hide it, everyone knew they were dating, so they had kinda given up trying to cover it.

And then Sasuke said that he had nothing else to do, and that going to the beach sounded like fun, Shikamaru just sighed "It's pretty troublesome, but I guess I'll just tag along."

After a while Ino and Sakura had finally convinced Hinata that it would be a lot of fun, and she had agreed to go with them too.

The only one that didn't say anything was Naruto. He just looked out of the window, thinking 'damn, I don't wanna go with them! I'm going to be the next hokage! I don't have time to fool around like this!'

But after all the others had asked him with big puppy-dog eyes, and both Gaara and Sasuke had threatened to throw away all his ramen, he finally gave in.

That's why he was now under this stupid parasol, watching his friends play. He just figured out that Hinata wasn't there, when he heard a small voice from behind speaking to him.

"Ano, Naruto-kun? Why don't you go play with the others? You haven't said much today!"

Naruto turned around, ready to shout something mean, when he saw who the person the person talking. It was Hinata, but that wasn't the reason why Naruto stopped talking and the reason he now had a huge nosebleed, no, the reason was the clothes Hinata wore!

* * *

Hmm, if you wonder what'll happen next, continue to next chappie!

And please review! Reviews will make me a better writer!


	2. Confession

And once again, I do not own any of the Naruto characters, but I truly wish I did!

* * *

The shy, but pretty cute black-haired girl, who usually didn't do anything to stand out, was now wearing a black bikini with red cherries printed on. She had a little blush and her gray/white eyes were pointed at her toes.

"Wow, Hinata! Y- You look great!" Naruto said, desperately trying to cover up his nose.

"Really?" Hinatas eyes met Narutos and both turned red as tomatoes.

"Umm, yeah, you really do look great." Naruto was felling weird, really weird. He had a tingling feeling in his stomach which wouldn't go away.

"Ano, is it okay if I sit here?" Hinata said while pointing at the chair next to the blonde.

"Oh, yeah, sure!" 'God! I sound like an idiot! I have to say something cool or funny!' Usually, Naruto wouldn't have had any problems with saying something funny to the girl, but for some reason he was all nervous and he couldn't make himself even look at her.

After some pretty embarrassing minutes, Naruto said "Ne, Hinata, Do you want to go for a walk?" He hadn't come up with a better idea, and he didn't want to go play with the others, anyway.

"Ah, yeah sure!" Hinata answered, pretty happy that he had broken the silence.

There was a little hill not far away, so they decided to go over there.

When they were about halfway to the top, Hinata said "Umm, Naruto-kun, do you have a girl you like?" Naruto looked over at her with a quizzed look on his face.

"I'm not sure if I like her or not" he answered after thinking about it a little. "It's just that whenever she's near, I feel a little weird, like I have butterflies all over my body, if you know what I mean." Hinata bit her lip, what should she do now? She had brought this bikini to impress Naruto, but now it seemed like he already had someone he liked!

"So, what do you like about her?" She asked, trying not to sound too curious.

"Hmm, well, she's really cute, you just want hug her, or protect her, even though you know very well that she's capable of protecting herself. I guess that's because she doesn't say much and she doesn't really stand out, but she's really nice, once you get to know her!" Naruto said with a little hint of his usual cheerfulness.

Hinata could feel the tears threatening to burst out. "So, what's her name?" She asked quietly, she wasn't too sure if she really wanted to know.

Naruto smiled a little, then said; "I think you know her very well!"

Hinata looked surprised up at him, then asked "Is it Ino? Or Ten-ten? Or maybe Temari?" Naruto looked shocked at her "Temari? Of course not! She's older than me, and besides she's dating Shikamaru! And Ten-ten is Lee's girlfriend! And Ino is just too noisy, she's always blabbing about how pretty she is, I don't like girls like her!" Naruto nearly shouted the last bit. It nearly made Hinata laugh, because he had a really stupid look on his face.

"The one I like is you, Hinata Hyuga." Hinata blinked surprised, then her eyes widened and she felt tear streaming down her face.

"Hey, what's wrong? Did I say something mean?" Naruto looked nervous at her. Hinata just smiled and shook her head, "No, you didn't Naruto-kun! I was just really, really happy, because I've liked you for so many years now!"

Now it was Narutos time to be surprised. "You, mean… You like me? Not Neji?"

"Of course I don't like Neji!" Hinata said with a very shocked voice "He's family! I don't like people that I'm related to!"

Naruto laughed "Well, that's what everyone thinks, you know!" Hinata opened and closed her mouth like a very angry gold-fish or something.

"If it's like that, then I'll just have to prove they're wrong!" she said, and with that she grabbed Narutos arm and ran down the hill. When she got down on the beach, she hurried over to the others and said so loud that everyone could hear her "How many of you think that I like Neji?" Almost all of them raised their hands. "Hey, Hinata what-" Naruto had just regained his breath, but was cut off when Hinata suddenly kissed him, right in front of all the others. Naruto instantly turned a very deep shade of crimson and Hinata was breathing quite hard when she pulled away, and said "There you see, I don't like Neji, the one I like is Naruto!"

The others just stared at her, too surprised to say something, when Ino suddenly turned to Naruto and asked "And you, Naruto, do you like Hinata?"

Naruto, who still hadn't completely recovered from the shock, turned his head to look at Ino "What? I didn't hear what you said?" He asked pretty confused.

Ino sighed "You're such an airhead! What I asked was: Do you like Hinata-chan?"

"Yes of course!" he said, with a huge goofy grin.

"Finally, I thought you should never tell him, Hinata" Kiba said with a little smile on his face.

Hinata blushed, and Naruto put his arm around her shoulders.

"Well, with this matter settled, who wants to play volleyball?"

Everyone raised their hand, and soon they were all playing happily.

That night, just before he fell asleep, Naruto thought, 'well, maybe the beach isn't so bad after all?'

* * *

Thanks for reading! Please review! 


	3. The father

I do not own any of the characters from Naruto, but I really wish I did!

Thanks for the reviews! Please continue to review my stories! It makes me continue writing xD

* * *

Naruto was sitting in his classroom, having math. Naruto were not known for exceptional intelligence, and that's the answer to why he was drawing some random chibi drawings in his book (A/N we've all done it!).

After a little while he got tired of it and then he started to watch the other guys in class to find out how they spent this awfully boring lesson; this is the result:

Kiba: Looking out of the window, with a small smile on his lips, Naruto guessed it had something to do with the cute girl he had seen Kiba with after they came home from the beach.

Sakura: It seemed that she was trying to stare a hole on Gaara's back. Naruto didn't know why, but she had a very angry look on her face. Maybe Gaara had broken up with her or something? Mental note, remember to ask Gaara about that later.

Sasuke: As always, he was busy writing down notes even though he tried to look like he didn't give a damn about it. Naruto didn't find him very interesting.

Shino: Was watching some very ugly insect on his desk, Naruto was sure he had a very loving look behind those glasses. Yuck! Bug-lover…

Shikamaru: Napping, as always. God and he were supposed to be a ninja genius?

Gaara: Completely ignoring the pink-haired demon behind him. Sakura looked like she could breathe fire at any minute!

Ino: Watching herself in a small mirror, making weird faces to it. It seemed she wanted to watch her whole face, without actually moving her head.

And then Narutos eyes fell on Hinata.

"Ah, I'm so lucky to have a girlfriend like that!" he thought happily when he saw how she wrote down notes. "I'm sure she'll lend me her notes after school!"

Narutos 'studies' were now over as the bell rang, and people started to put things in their bags and cleaning their desks.

He hurried over to Hinata, who was just finished putting her books into her bag.

"Ne, Hinata. Let's walk home together!" He said with a huge grin on his face.

"Sure Naruto-kun, but I have to buy some groceries on the way, is that alright?"

Naruto just nodded. To go shopping with Hinata, it would be kinda like a date, wouldn't it? 'Hey, what am I thinking? I'm sounding like some teenage girl!'

On their way out, they ran into Gaara, who seemed to be in a hurry. Naruto now remembered what he had decided to ask him about.

"Ne, Gaara, did something happen between you and Sakura-chan?"

Gaara froze, then nodded slightly.

"Umm, did you guys break up or something?" Hinata asked in her usual concerned, low voice.

Gaara bit his lip, the nodded "I broke up with her yesterday, after we went to the beach."

"Why? I thought you liked her, and she obviously still likes you, by the looks she where giving you in math today" Naruto said, with the same voice as his girlfriend, just a little louder.

"Well, I'm not sure if I like her any longer" Gaara said after a little pause "She is kinda annoying, always gossiping about the others in school, and dragging me over to every shopping center she sees. To be honest, I'm getting tired of it!"

Naruto and Hinata looked concerned at each other, then Naruto said

"I really think you should talk to Sakura-chan. She's seems to still have feelings for you… and… well, you get my point!" Helping others love life wasn't Naruto strongest side either.

Gaara sighed. "Well, I'll try to talk her, but it's your fault if she kills me or anything! Remember, that girl hits, HARD!"

Naruto remembered this all too well, Sakura had been his first crush, but at that time she had only eyes for Sasuke, and whenever Naruto tried to hug her or anything, she would hit him or kick him, until he was half-dead.

After Hinata had given Gaara some advice to how he should his short-tempered

Ex-girlfriend that he wanted to be left alone, they headed to the store.

Naruto didn't find the shopping trip with Hinata as fun as he's thought it'd be, because Hinata decided to make Naruto carry all the things all the way to her house.

"Well, thank you for helping me, Naruto-kun!" Hinata said with a little smile.

"Oh, that was nothing, I'll help you whenever you want Hinata!" Silently he wished that Hinata wouldn't ask him to go on any more shopping trips with him. Of course, he didn't say this out loud, he just smiled and kissed her, then walked down the street; direction, his favorite ramen shop.

Hinata still had a smile on her face when she closed the door after her. But, sadly, that didn't last for very long, because suddenly a very angry voice said; "Hinata, who was that boy just now, and why did he kiss you?"

Hinata frowned, then slowly looked up, just to see her father Hiashi standing over her with a very pissed off expression on his face.

* * *

Uh-oh... what'll our cute couple do now?

Please review!


	4. Naruto to the rescue!

Okay, I've said this before: I don't own ANYTHING from naruto...

Thank u so much for the reviews! Those that has currently reviewed are: NightxWolf and Boby09! thank u very much!

* * *

While Hinata had to face her father from hell, Naruto was happily eating Ramen at Ichiraku. "Hello Naruto!" said a happy voice from behind. Naruto turned and saw his old sensei, Iruka. "Hi, Iruka-sensei! How are you?" Iruka smiled and sat down next to Naruto. "I'm great, but what about you? I hear you and Hyuuga Hinata are now a couple?" Naruto grinned while he put his hands behind his head. "yeah, me and Hinata are now officially dating!"

Iruka bit his lip and asked, after a little hesitation, "But, how are you going to tell her father, Hiashi? I've heard he doesn't let Hinata-chan date anyone. I think he is very over-protective against his kids…"

Naruto hadn't thought about Hinatas father, but now, when Iruka mentioned it… "Shit!" Naruto suddenly jumped up. "What's the matter, Naruto?" said Iruka with a worried look on his face "Did anything happen?" Naruto didn't answer, he just ran in the direction of Hinatas house. Why hadn't he thought of this before? While he was eating happily, his girlfriend was busy trying to keep her father at bay, and from what he had seen of Hyuuga Hiashi, Hinata would have to be really good if she managed to calm down her father.

Naruto stopped just a few meters from the house and hid behind a large tree. He tried to see if something happened inside, but it was actually very quiet, wait a minute, it was too quiet! If Hinata tried to calm down her father, there would a lot more sounds and voices, but Naruto couldn't hear a thing.

What should he do now? Well, no one can say that Uzumaki Naruto was a coward, because now said person took a deep breath and walked over to the front door of the Hyuuga house.

'Okay, just why am I doing this?' Naruto thought when he finally managed to raise his hand to knock on the door. 'Of course, it's to help Hinata, you moron' a little voice in the back of his head said. Naruto nodded, closed his eyes… and knocked.

At first, nothing happened, but then he heard footsteps from the other side of the door, then the doorknob was pushed down, the door opened, Naruto was ready to run for his life, when he saw that the person in the door opening wasn't Hiashi, it was Hinata!

Naruto relaxed, he wasn't going to face some angry demon or anything. Not for the moment, anyway.

Hinata looked surprised at him, then she quickly went out and locked to door carefully, to not make any sound.

"Naruto, you shouldn't come here right now" Hinata was clearly nervous.

"I know, but, I thought maybe you needed some help to control your father or anything" Naruto said with a small smile on his face.

Hinata raised her eyebrows and then began to laugh, not loud though, since then her father would notice it.

"I'm not sure you being here help me very much, Naruto" She said after she had finally finished laughing. "He's angry because I'm dating you."

Naruto nodded, "I know, Iruka-sensei told me. But has he calmed down now?"

"Yes, a little. I told him that it's my life and that he can't decide who I'm dating. I think he might have accepted it, but I'm not-" Here Hinata was cut off by another voice, coming from the now open door. "Is this the guy you're dating, Hinata?" Both Naruto and Hinata turned to face the man talking. And if you haven't guessed yet, the man was none other than Hiashi, Hinatas father.

* * *

Thanks for reading guys!

Please R&R!


	5. I love you

Okay guys! This is the lasp chapter! Hope you like it!

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Naruto! cries

And thank you to: NightxWolf, Boby09 and Matimac for reviewing!

* * *

Hinata and Naruto froze. Their eyes were pointed at the tall man in front of them. Hinata really resembled her father; both had black hair and the white eyes that represented the Hyuuga clan.

Hiashi spoke again. "Hinata, is this the guy you're dating?"

Hinata closed her eyes and nodded, a little afraid for what would happen now. She waited, but there was no angry roar or the sound running feet. She slowly opened her eyes and saw that her father was standing on the same place he had before.

"Hinata, could you please go inside, I want to have a word with your boyfriend"

Hinata slowly nodded, she hoped Naruto was smart enough to run if it looked like it would become bad.

After Hinata had closed the door after her, Hiashi motioned Naruto to follow him. Since Naruto had no choice but to do this, he followed Hiashi.

They didn't go far, just around the corner of the house. It was a bench there and Hiashi sat down. Naruto wasn't too sure what he should do, so he chose to stand, it would be easier to run away too.

"I understand you're dating my daughter, Uzumaki-kun?" Hiashi said. His eyes were closed.

"Y-yes, I am." Naruto said, mentally cursing himself for sounding like an idiot.

Hiashi sighed. "Well, I guess there is nothing I can do to stop Hinata from dating you, that girl can be really stubborn when she wants!"

Naruto blinked a little in surprise. No, he knew he shouldn't get his hopes up, but…

"Since this is something Hinata wants, I won't interfere with you two, BUT!" Hiashi raised his voice the 'but', "If you ever harm Hinata, I will follow you to the other side of the earth and kill you!"

Naruto was absolutely sure Hiashi meant every word he said.

"That won't be necessary. I would never hurt Hinata." Naruto stared right Hiashis eyes when he said this.

To Narutos surprise, Hiashi smiled! It wasn't a big smile or anything, but nevertheless, it was a smile.

"Well, then I will leave Hinata to you, Uzumaki-kun." Hiashi rose and placed his hand on Narutos shoulder.

Naruto couldn't believe his ears. Hinatas father, the feared, over-protective Hiashi, was going to let him and Hinata continue dating?

'This must be my lucky day!' Naruto thought happily to himself when he finally got over the shock. 'Maybe Hiashi isn't that bad after all?'

Naruto started to walk back to his apartment, while singing happily all the way.

One week later:

Naruto ran through the corridors in search for his cute girlfriend. She wasn't in the classroom, and nobody he had asked had seen her. Where could she have gone? Maybe outside? Naruto hurried through the open doors. There he stopped and looked around. Nothing.

He was about to go inside again, when he heard a sound, coming from the old rose garden near the school gates.

Naruto decided to check it.

'This rose garden is pretty big' Naruto thought, while walking around.

Suddenly, he heard the sound again, just much closer. He turned a large bush and there, feeding a little bird, sat Hinata.

Naruto stopped and watched. She hadn't noticed him yet.

After a little while, Hinata ran out of food, and the bird decided there wasn't worth staying, so it disappeared up in a nearby tree.

Naruto decided to surprise her. He slowly walked behind her, counted to three and- "Naruto-kin, I know you're there!"

Naruto let out a scream of surprise and jumped back.

"How did you notice me? I was really quiet!" He said with a sulking voice. Naruto could sound like such a child sometimes!

"I did hear you, you weren't that quiet" She turned around and smiled.

Naruto, who couldn't stay angry at her when she smiled like that, just shook his head and smiled, he too.

"Oh, I almost forgot!" Naruto began to search in his pockets and took up some bits of paper. He gave one to Hinata, who took it and looked at it.

"Naruto, what's this?" She asked.

"That, Hinata, is a ticket to the new pool!" He answered with an excited look on his face.

"The pool?"

"Yep! It's a date!" Hinata blushed a little at the thought of a date with Naruto.

"So when do we go?" Hinata asked her boyfriend with a happy smile on her face.

"What about now?"

2 hours later:

"Ne, Hinata, let's try the big waterslide!" Naruto had tried all the other slides and now there were only one left, a huge one. Hinata looked nervous up at it. She wasn't too sure if she wanted to, but Naruto took her hand and dragged her until they were standing outside the opening to the slide.

All the way down, Hinata was screaming and Naruto was laughing, but she had to admit it was kinda fun!

Naruto walked slowly down the streets. He and Hinata had gotten home from the pool a couple of hours ago. He smiled at the thought of the date. He was really happy that Hinata liked him. He was sure that she was the cutest and kindest girl on earth!

Without knowing, his feet had taken him Hinatas house. He noticed that there were still lights on in Hinatas room, so he decided to pay her a little visit.

It was good for Naruto that Hinatas room were on ground-level or he would have had a hard time getting in.

The window was open, so Naruto went into the room that way.

Hinata was lying on her bed, her eyes closed and she was breathing low and slowly. Naruto smiled and crouched down next to her.

'She's so cute when she's asleep!' he thought happily.

After watching Hinata for what felt like hours, Naruto carefully kissed her on the fore-head and whispered "Good night, Hinata. I love you", before he jumped out the window and walked in the direction of his apartment, and bed.

Hinata continued sleeping, with a little happy smile on her lips.

* * *

Hope you liked it! And thanks for reading!

Please rate and review!


End file.
